


Darkness

by TwilightRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But not to Arthur, Hetalia, M/M, USUK - Freeform, he just doesn't like it, or does he?, the dark is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRose/pseuds/TwilightRose
Summary: Most people assume that Arthur is scared of the dark. Most people are wrong.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble that I wrote a while ago... I found it again recently and wanted to share it with everyone :)

Arthur didn’t hate the dark, like many of his friends thought. He was just….wary of it. And for good reason. Darkness was the place many monsters chose to hide ( _ waiting quietly, quietly for an innocent soul to come wandering close enough so that they could snatch it up) _ , where horrible atrocities happened ( _ just last week, Arthur had heard a screaming and gunshots in the distance as he walked home in the distance…. needless to say, he got out of there really fast _ ), and then there were poor miserable people that were shoved in the dark because they had no other choice and, though most of them retained their innocence, there were some that became twisted with thoughts of vengeance and blood and these were the ones that Arthur knew that he should hide himself from. 

But Arthur  _ didn’t _ hate the dark. After all, with the dark came fireflies and nights of sleepovers and many other nice things as well.

He was just... leery of it. 

He hadn’t always been so reluctant to associate with darkness. In fact, he could remember a time when he had been happy to stay out all night with his friends. It was an incident on during his first year of college that had changed things.

He had been walking back home, having spent a late night in the library, and the streets were virtually deserted by that time. As he turned a corner, he had noticed that it was getting colder, and had stopped next to an alleyway to put down his things and wear his coat. As he had been on the process of picking up his things again, he had heard a small scuffle in the alleyway next to him.

“Hello?” Arthur had uncertainly stepped towards the entrance of the alleyway, putting down his things once again. There had been no response from the depths of the alleyway and Arthur had not been able to make out anything except a heap of trash situated close to the entrance.

Then, he had made a mistake. Instead of turning back to his things and keeping on going, he had instead decided to step into the alleyway and investigate what the noise. 

He hoped he would never make such a mistake again. 

It had been dark in that alleyway and the smell of slowly rotting food was prevalent in the air. The alleyway was as dirty and smelly as it looked. On the other hand, at first glance, there hadn’t been anything in the alleyway. Behind the pile of refuse, the alleyway was mostly empty, with the vacant space occasionally disturbed by random boxes and objects. But Arthur, in his folly, had looked closer, so sure he had heard something that he ignored the signals every nerve in his body that was telling him _to_ _flee, to_ run _while he still_ could.

But Arthur had never been one to listen to others, and so he looked closer and sealed his fate.

There, lying just behind the stinking trash, enough to be obscured from view but not enough to be hidden completely, was a half dead man. 

Well, ‘man’ was a relative word. 

As Arthur snuck close enough to observe that man’s long and muscular figure, he was immediately enraptured by the man’s high cheekbones and golden hair combined with pale, marble-like skin. And  _ then _ he was immediately repulsed by the smears of blood over his tattered clothes, over his hands, over his lips. In retrospect, the scarlet of the blood had only emphasized the paleness of the man’s perfect, white skin, and his full, equally ruby lips. 

Arthur suspected that it was this perfect beauty that coerced him into doing what he did next. 

He  _ had _ started to run away but then…. He had stopped and looked back at the man and he.....couldn’t just  _ leave _ . He had turned back and slowly started stepping towards the man, making sure to not wake him from his… slumber. At least, he had hoped it was slumber, for he couldn’t see the man’s chest moving. 

In the end, he had stood as close as he dared to the… body and he had stared at in horror and fascination before inching forward. Inch by inch, he had moved closer to the man until there was no where else to go but on top of him. There had been so much  _ blood _ . 

More blood than Arthur had ever seen before. 

Crouching down had revealed that the man actually wasn’t breathing even though he seemed to be simply asleep. “ _ Shit.” _

Arthur had sat down hard, his hand on his mouth as his eyes roamed over the corpse. “I have to call the police.”

And yet, all he could do was stare at the body. It looked so  _ alive _ yet it wasn’t a living, breathing thing anymore. Faltering, Arthur had reached out a trembling hand towards the blond man, unsure of what he hoped to find by touching a  _ corpse _ . Maybe Arthur had wanted to make  _ sure _ he was dead. Maybe he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ , believe that he had found a dead body. But touching the man’s cotton-like hair had been what set it off. 

As soon as his hand had met flesh, the man’s eyes had shot open. Arthur’s surprised emerald eyes had met ocean blue for but a second before crimson took over the sapphire. 

( _ Everything after was a series of flashes. _

_ A brief glimpse of sharp canines. _

_ A flash of torment. _

_ Hazy delight.) _

Arthur had awakened in his home, a bandage around his neck, twinges of pain from the wound, and the certainty that he had made a very big mistake. A brief survey of the room had revealed the statue like figure of the same man, except this time, his eyes were open and he was looking out the open window. 

A breeze had flown through the window, causing the…  _ creature _ sniff the air curiously before turning to look at him. Sapphire met jade for a second time.  “You’re awake!”

_ (And in a moment, his whole life changed.) _

So no, maybe Arthur didn’t like the dark. But he was firm in the belief that he had much better reason than most. He had had the most horrifying experience of his life in the dark of the night and, while it had granted him a lifelong companion, he would rather not experience that ever again. Because of this, Arthur always made sure to never get the night shift, to turn down all requests for partying, to be home by dark. But this wasn’t because he hated the dark or, of all things  _ feared _ the dark. After all, a vampire was his lover- it would have been completely backwards for Arthur to be scared of the very thing Alfred represented. 

Arthur wasn’t scared of the dark, he was just… wary of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated: they make me happy :)


End file.
